Going home, finally
by BELLA X STARFIRE7745231
Summary: Set in New Moon and Half Blood Prince. Edward leaves Morgan Rose Lilly Black who was named Bella Swan when she came to Forks for her protection. She is now going back to her friends and boyfriend in the widzering world. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Going home, finally

**A/N: This is my second story, so please be nice when you review. I wanted to do a Harry Potter and Twilight crossover, so here it is. THIS WILL NOT BE EDWARDXBELLA story, SORRY! I don't really remember most of the spells, so sorry if I get any of them mixed up. Just to let you know, I am Edward fan, but no offence to anyone who has done EDXB stories, I am just getting tired of them. That does not mean I will not read them, but I just want a change. BY THE WAY I AM NOT AGAINST JACOB, just to let y'all know. I guess I should stop talking now and get on with the show….. sorry I meant get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight. All I own is the books, movies and posters. If I did own both, I would not be writing on fan fiction, now would I.**

Flashback:

"You don't want me anymore?"

"No"

: End of Flashback

I was walking back to my "house" very happy. The vampire freak just dumped me and I really don't care. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Hi my name is Morgan Rose Lilly Black. Now I know what you are thinking, wait a minute, I thought your name was Bella Swan. My name is not Bella Swan. I am a witch and one of the chosen ones besides my boyfriend Harry Potter. Yes, my boyfriend. I got sent to Forks for my protection. I stayed with Charlie Weasley, who was taking a break from his work. Charlie took the name Charlie Swan and I took the name Bella Swan. A week later I get a note from Dumbledore asking me to watch the Cullens and see if they were working for or on Voldymort's side. I got sent away because the Order didn't think it would be safe for me after Voldy returned. So it has been 2 long years since I have seen my boyfriend and my friends. My father got killed last year by my, Aunt Bellatrix. I am still very upset with her. I heard someone calling my name and I look up and realized that I am back at my "home". Charlie was calling my name. He told me that he already took away all memories of both of us from the town and that he was taking me back to the order. So I went and got all of my stuff and I changed my appearance to my dark black hair and green eyes. Yes, I am a metamorphmagus. I am also 15 instead of 18. I took my things down stairs, but I first let my owl, lighting star, out of her cage and opened the window so she could meet us at the house. I named my owl lightning star because she was black with a yellow lightning bolt on her. I didn't want to name her lightning bolt, so I named her lightning star instead.

We just arrived at my house and we went in. It was dark and a little gloomy inside, but it is just because my father wasn't here. He always put the gloomy house right side out. It was always a happy place even after my mother died.

I just remembered that I haven't told you how I became one of the chosen ones and how my mother died. So here it goes.

FLASHBACK:

My dad had dropped me and my mother off at the Potter's house because he had to go do some stuff and he didn't want us to be alone. I was with Harry when we head the front door come off its hinges. My mother and my godmother Lilly came up to us to try to protect us. Harry was asleep when this was all happing. Voldy killed my Godparents first and then tried to kill mom. Mom was a vampire so it was a little harder to kill her, but he managed to. He then went after us, but when he tried to kill us, the curse backfired and ended up "killing" him.

: End OF FLASHBACK.

So that is what happened to mother and how I became one of the chosen ones.

I just realized that I still haven't told you my whole identity yet.

You are not going crazy when you heard that my mother was a vampire. My mother was a vampire and my dad was human. My mom had the power to get pregnant, so that is why I am here. My mom was going to change dad 2 days after Voldy came, but as you can see, it did not happen. So yes, that means that I am half witch half vampire. I am not going to take back what I called Edward freak Cullen. He was over protective of me and I hated it. Harry is never that protective of me. I did come to like the other Cullens though.

I came out of my thoughts when someone came running at me and almost knocked me over. I look up to see that it is Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley hugging me, 2 of my best friends. I hugged them back, thankful that I was home again. They let me go and Fred and George Weasley hugged me next, 2 of my other best friends. After they let go of me, Ron Weasley hugged me, another one of my best friends. Then Harry hugged me. I was so thankful to be back in his arms. He didn't want to let me go and the same for me, but we had to so I could tell everyone else hi. Molly asked me if I wanted my usual, and I said yes please. My usual is grizzly bears. I always have animal blood with my meals. After dinner there was an order meeting, but they let me stay so they could hear what happened and my report. At the meeting, Professor Dumbledore told us that he asked some vampires to come to the school, to protect the school and Harry and I. I told him that we didn't need to be protected with the powers that I have, but he still didn't care.

I went into a daze after that. I also forgot to mention that I have powers. I am a shield, can control the 4 elements, can read minds, control the weather, I can see the future (it is better than Alice, I can see anything. There is nothing holding me back) and I am also an empath.

It has been 2 days and we are on the train to Hogwarts, this should be a fun year.

**A/N: There is the first chapter. I hope you like it. Please review and check out my other story called Bank Family. Please no rude reviews but you can help me out and tell me if I need to change something. THANKS! **

**BELLAXSTARFIRE7745231**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Going home, finally**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of going home, finally. I wanted to say thank you to everyone who added me to their favorite authors list and added my story to their favorite story list and also the subscription thing too. I would also like to thank my very first two reviewers. Their names are Twilight Gleek and LadyElena17. THANK YOU! Ok, don't forget people that I can't remember all of the spells, so if I mess up on some I am sorry. So that is it for now and please review at the bottom and thank you for reading this chapter. So here is the chapter, but first a word from our sponsor.**

**Random person: So Bella, do you own Twilight and Harry Potter?**

**Me: Yes I do**

**Random person: You do? How? Why would you be writing on fan fiction if you own the books?**

**Me: Yes I do. I got rid of SM and J.K Rowling. I don't know why I would be. **

**SM and J.K Rowling: BELLA! ARE YOU TELLING PEOPLE THAT YOU OWN OUR BOOKS?**

**Me: (A little scared, but not really) No I am not**

**SM and J.K Rowling :( Walks up to Bella and random person) Come on Bella; we know you are doing it again**

**Me: (Scared) No I am not **

**J.K Rowling: (Picks up a very scared looking Bella who is also screaming out that she does own Twilight and HP)**

**SM: Sorry about that folks. Bella doesn't own HP or Twilight. So now on with the story**

**Last time: **

I came out of my thoughts when someone came running at me and almost knocked me over. I look up to see that it is Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley hugging me, 2 of my best friends. I hugged them back, thankful that I was home again. They let me go and Fred and George Weasley hugged me next, 2 of my other best friends. After they let go of me, Ron Weasley hugged me, another one of my best friends. Then Harry hugged me. I was so thankful to be back in his arms. He didn't want to let me go and the same for me, but we had to so I could tell everyone else hi. Molly asked me if I wanted my usual, and I said yes please. My usual is grizzly bears. I always have animal blood with my meals. After dinner there was an order meeting, but they let me stay so they could hear what happened and my report. At the meeting, Professor Dumbledore told us that he asked some vampires to come to the school and protect the school and Harry and I. I told him that we didn't need to be protected with the powers that I have, but he still didn't care.

I went into a daze after that. I also forgot to mention that I have powers. I am a shield, can control the 4 elements, can read minds, control the weather, I can see the future (it is better than Alice, I can see anything. There is nothing holding me back) and I am also an empath.

It has been 2 days and we are on the train to Hogwarts, this should be a fun year.

**Now:**

I was having a good dream when someone started to shake me. "Morgan, you need to wake up. We are almost to the train station and you still haven't changed yet". I woke up to see Harry looking at me.

"Ok. Could you leave for a few seconds while I change?".

"Sure". I changed quickly. I was done in 5 minutes flat. I called Harry back in. We still had 10 minutes left so Harry kissed me. It felt so good to be kissed from him. We don't like kissing in front of Adults. So this was the first time in 2 years.

The trained came rolling to a stop and we stopped kissing. We got off of the train while holding hands. I then noticed someone that I hadn't seen in a while. I yelled,"HAGRAID!".

"MORGAN!" I went running up to him. He gave me a big hug. I missed him so much.

He said, "It is great to see you Morgan".

"You too". I then went back to Harry and we climbed in the carriage with Ron and Hermione.

When we got to the school, we went to the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore did his speech and then it was time for the sorting.

After the sorting Professor Dumbledore made another speech. "We also have a family that is here to protect the school. Please help me welcome the Cullen family". WHAT! (Ok, I know that I said that I liked them except Edward, but I wasn't ready to see them.) They are the people who are protecting us? GREAT, note the sarcasm."Dr. Cullen will be helping out in the hospital wing and Professor Cullen will be the new Muggles teacher. Their children will be sorted and will be put in with the 6th years". All of the Cullens were put into my house. FIGURES. After that he let us eat. I was so hungry. After dinner he told us that we could go to bed. Harry and I were up fast, but Professor Dumbledore was faster.

"Miss Black and Mr. Potter, please come to my office". So we headed up there. When we got there, we saw the Cullens.

Professor Dumbledore talked first,"As you know, the Cullens are here to protect the school. They are also here to protect you two".

"WHAT!" Harry yelled.

"I know y'all don't need protection with Morgan's powers, but I would feel a lot safer if y'all still had protection. I have already been through this with Morgan".

Harry said to me, "What?".

"I was going to tell you about it Harry, but we were so busy, that I never got time. Sorry" I said.

"It is ok"

Professor Dumbledore said, "Good, now that is cleared up, I would like to talk to Morgan and the Cullens alone"

Harry said, "But….."

I said, "I will be fine Harry. Just go wait outside for me, ok?".

"Ok"

After Harry left, the room went silent.

Professor Dumbledore said, "I don't know how to tell you this, but …"

I said, "Just say it".

"Carlisle and Esme are…"

"Just say it".

"Carlisle and Esme are… also your Godparents".

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Edward, and I yelled, "WHAT!".

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN. Weren't expecting that, now were you. You will find out how they are her Godparents in the next chapter. I love doing cliff hangers. That is it for now, so please Review. THANKS FOR READING!**

**BELLAXSTARFIRE7745231**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Going home, finally**

**A/N: Here is chapter 3! There is not much to say. Oh, ya, I wanted to thank ****alanna twilight lover for reviewing chapter 2. So THANKS! **

**I DO NOT OWN HP OR TWILIGHT!**

**Last time:**

After Harry left, the room went silent.

Professor Dumbledore said, "I don't know how to tell you this, but …". I said, "Just say it".

"Carlisle and Esme are…" "Just say it".

"Carlisle and Esme are… also your Godparents".

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Edward, and I yelled, "WHAT!".

**Now:**

I can't believe this. It can't be happing. I had to ask this question, "How are they my godparents? Parents can only choose one set of Godparents, right?"

I had a bad felling that you can have more than one set of Godparents.

Professor Dumbledore replied," Yes, parents can only choose one set of Godparents per child, but..."

I was so relieved, but then he just had to say but. So I had to ask what he meant.

"But, what?"

"Your parents were able to bend around the laws. It is very rear that a wizard/witch would mate with a vampire. They were ready for when it did happen. The law states that if you mate with a vampire and have a child then each parent can assign a godparent to their child. So basically a child can have up two Godparents."

"No. No. No. This can't be happing"

"I have something else to tell you"

"What is it?"

"You have two aunts, is that correct?"

"Correct" I said it like a question, instead of a statement. I was afraid that he was going to tell me that my two Aunts are not actually my Aunts and that somehow Carlisle is my mother's brother and that would make him my Uncle. I think I am just going crazy right now.

Professor Dumbledore said, "They are actually not your real Aunts."

Oh, No. I knew what he was going to say before he was going to say it.

He said, "Carlisle is your mother's brother. He is the only sibling that your mother had"

I knew it. I heard a lot of "WHAT'S" from everyone except me, Dumbledore, Carlisle, and Esme.

"How?" was all I could get out of my mouth.

I knew like I had just answered my question before he answered it. I was correct.

"Your mother was born a few years after Carlisle. I would hope that you know the story already?"

"Yes, I know it"

"Good"

Edward just had to open his big fat mouth, "What story?"

I replied, "The story about Carlisle's life. That story"

"How do you know Carlisle's story? I thought your mother was dead?"

"She is dead" I snapped. I was trying to avoid the question. I didn't want to tell them that I was Bella. But I had to after a few seconds of Edward asking the same question over and over again.

I snapped back, "Fine. You want to know how I know?"

Edward said, "Yes"

I then went to my Bella form. I heard everyone gasp except Dumbledore and Carlisle.

I asked Carlisle a stupid question, but I still had to ask, "You knew this whole time that I was a witch and you're ….niece?"

He said, "Yes, I knew the whole time. I decided to tell you the story because I knew that my sister couldn't. You deserved to know the story. I knew you were in Forks for protection. Stop looking at Dumbledore, he didn't tell me"

I was indeed looking at Dumbledore.

"When Dumbledore sent me a note to see if I would help protect the school, I agreed. I knew you would come back."

"I don't know how much of this I can take. I think I need to leave" I said while crying. I had already changed back into my form. Before I was at the door, I felt someone grab my waist. I looked to see that it was Edward.

He said, "Bella, love. What are you doing here? Why are you not with Charlie? You don't belong here. Let me take you back home. You are starting to go crazy. I saw how you were looking at that boy. He must have put a spell on you. Come on Love, let me take you home. Charlie must be worried sick about you."

Carlisle spoke before I could say anything, "Edward, let her go. She is not going crazy. I am her godfather and her Uncle. She does not love you and she never will, at least I hope not. She is really in love with Harry Potter and I am ok with that. She never loved you from the begging and before you say it, I am not going crazy."

"But…"

"No buts' now let her go"

"I won't"

After he said that, I took matter in my own hands. I used one of my powers to get him off me and it worked. He let go straight away. After that I went to hug Carlisle because I accepted that he was my Godfather and Uncle, but I am still in shock about the whole thing. I was still crying about everything. He hugged me back and told me to go and that he would see me later. I left after that. I saw Harry at the end of the stairs. He looked up at me and saw me crying. He came up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back. After a while he spoke to me, "What happened? I heard yelling up there."

"I can't say it here and besides Ron and Hermione is going to want to hear what happened and I don't want to say it again"

"I understand. Let's head back"

Before we could move a step we heard feet coming down. We looked up to see Professor Dumbledore and the Cullens.

Professor Dumbledore said, "Can y'all please show the Cullen kids where the tower is?"

Harry replied back, "Sure"

We started to walk to the tower. The Cullen kids were far behind us. I signed to Harry. I said, "I am going to put up my shied so they can't hear us and so Edward can't get into your head". He signed back an ok.

Yes, you did not just go crazy when I said that I signed. If you don't know what I mean, then I meant that I had just used signed language to Harry. I took a class about it when I was 7 because I wanted to learn. After I had meet Harry, I taught him how to sign, so we could talk in private, if I didn't feel like putting up my shield. I also taught Ron and Hermione how to sign.

We than reached the fat lady. She asked for the password and Harry said, "Mugglebolt" than the fat lady opened up for us. We explained about the password to the Cullens.

When we walked in, we saw everyone turn around and they all shouted, "WELCOME BACK MORGAN! WE MISSED YOU!"

"Thanks guys. I missed y'all too."

After that we had a fun time. I also told Harry and the others about what happened and they couldn't believe it.

Before Harry went up to bed, he asked, "Are you going to bed Morgan or are you staying up for the night?"

Yes, again you are not going crazy. I have to only have about 12 hours of sleep per week. So I can stay up for a whole night and I would be fine the next morning.

"I am going to stay up and don't worry, I won't let Edward try anything"

"Ok. Good night"

He then gave me a kiss and went to bed.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

**A/N: There is chapter 3! Please review and I will have chapter 4 up soon! Please check out my other story called Bank Family. THANK YOU FOR READING!(:**

**BELLAXSTARFIRE7745231**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Going home, finally**

**A/N: Hey guys and gales. Sorry it has been a long time since I updated, but I got a review that made me a little bit sad and not in the mood to write, but I am now. Just to let y'all know, the story is in Morgan's POV, unless I say so. Sorry, if that confused anyone. So before I quit talking, I wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, added me and / or my story to their list and subscription. No offence to anyone, but I am getting tired of putting the names of the people down who reviewed, so instead I will try and make sure that I send you a message instead. Ok, so that is it for now, so on with the show… sorry, meant on with the story.**

**P.S. I don't own HP OR TWILIGHT, SO SAD **

**Now on with the story….. Whoops, I meant show….. Whoops again, meant story! **

**Last time:**

When we walked in, we saw everyone turn around and they all shouted, "WELCOME BACK MORGAN! WE MISSED YOU!"

"Thanks guys. I missed y'all too."

After that we had a fun time. I also told Harry and the others about what happened and they couldn't believe it.

Before Harry went up to bed, he asked, "Are you going to bed Morgan or are you staying up for the night?"

Yes, again you are not going crazy. I have to only have about 12 hours of sleep per week. So I can stay up for a whole night and I would be fine the next morning.

"I am going to stay up and don't worry, I won't let Edward try anything"

"Ok. Good night"

He then gave me a kiss and went to bed.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

**Now:**

It was morning now. I had already gone upstairs to change and now I was just waiting on Harry to come down. While I was waiting on him, I was remembering what happened the previous night. It sent chills down my back.

**FLASHBACK:**

I was sitting in a chair by the fire, reading one of my favorite books, called Horseland, when all of a sudden the book gets pulled out of my hand. I look up to ask for my book back when I realize it was Emmett. I tried getting it from him, but sadly it didn't work. Instead he said, "Hey Bel… Morgan. What are you reading?"

"Emmett, give me back my book and nice save on my name. By the way, can't you read at all?"

"Yes I can and thanks."

"Then read the title stupid."

"OHHHHHH, OK. So you are reading Horseland?"

"Yes, now give it back."

"Nope, can't do that little sis. Wait, can I still call you little sis?"

"Of course you can and by the way, you can call me whatever you want to. Even if you call me Bella, Bells, Jelly Bean."

"Really!"

"Yep. Only you can though. Nobody except you can. My friends and Harry have their own nickname for me."

"THANKS!"

Then he pulled me into a bear hug.

After that we talked.

A few hours later Emmett went to go hunt. He still doesn't understand that the elves would bring us blood if we need any. One time, it was about 4 in the morning and I started getting thirsty and so a house elf just popped right in and gave me some.

It was about 3 in the morning, when someone again pulled my book out of my hands. This time, it was Edward. I said, "Edward, give me my book back right now!"

"No." was his reply. "Why are you still up Bella? Come on, I will get Alice and she can take you to bed. Better than that, I will take you home." Great, he is starting it up again.

"No. I am not tired at all and I won't let you take me. Now just give me back my book." He then grabbed both of my arms and started to drag me to the door. I tried to get away, but couldn't. I didn't have enough strength in me to pull away, because he was a fully fledged Vampire and I am only half Vampire. When we reached the door, I tried to pull again, but instead he pulled me to the door, pushed me against it and started kissing me. I again tried to pull away but couldn't. I couldn't use one of my powers, because some of them require one of my hands and those are the only ones that would be useful right now. The only powers that don't require one of my hands was my shield and me seeing the future and that wouldn't help me. So we stayed like that for about 30 min. I was crying the whole time. I then felt the door behind me fling me and Edward out of the way, so the person could get in.

I know how can a door fling us out of the way? Let's just say that this door is strong.

We looked behind me and saw a pissed off Alice. She then started yelling at Edward.

"WHY ARE YOU KISSING MORGAN? YOU DO RELIZE THAT SHE DOES HAVE A BOYFRIEND. WAIT UNTIL CARLISLE AND ESME HEAR ABOUT THIS. YOU ARE SO STUPID! STOP TRYING TO MAKE HER BECOME YOUR BOYFRIEND AGAIN, BECAUSE IT WON'T HAPPEN. I HAVE SEEN IT. SHE WILL NEVER END UP WITH YOU. SHE ENDS UP WITH HARRY AND THEY GET MARRIED AND HAVE TWINS."

At me and Harry getting married and having twins, he was so mad. He started throwing things, but the worst part was the he started shaking me so hard. It felt like he would break my arms off. Alice came to my rescue and pulled him off. She then started dragging him by both arms all the way to Carlisle and Esme. When she got back she asked, "Are you ok Morgan?"

"I am thank you Alice. By the way, just like I told Emmett, you can call me whatever you would like. You earned it."

"OH, THANK YOU BELLA!"

"You are most very welcome Ali."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I was still a little bit shaky. A few minutes later, Harry had shown up. He saw me shaking. He then said, "Are you ok Lilly?"

"No, not really. I will tell you when Ron and Mione get down here."

A few minutes later, they both came down. I then told them of the night's events. None of them were mad; oh no, all three were pissed. They were about to go hunt Edward down, but I stopped them and said, "Come on, let's go eat. We can deal about it later. Besides, I know Carlisle and Esme will want to see me later and they would have done something to him anyways, but I don't blame y'all, I want to too. But, let's just go eat."

"Ok, fine, but I am not forgetting about this. He will pay." Harry said.

"I know. I wouldn't expect you to forget it."

After that we went down to the Great Hall laughing and having fun, except when someone pulled me to them.

**A/N: There is chapter 4! I will try and update soon. PLEASE REVIEW! BELLAXSTARFIRE7745231**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

**Going home, finally**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a little bit of time to update. I have been busy lately. Just to let y'all know, in this story, Draco is not mean to Harry and the others because of Bella. Anyways, ****I wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, added me and / or my story to their list and subscription. I will stop talking, but first a word from our Sponsor.**

**Sponsor person: Have y'all read BellaxStarfire7745231's books yet? Their names are Twilight and Harry Potter. I just found out that the writer herself is here to talk to y'all.**

**Me: Thank you. Hello people. What the Sponsor meant was that I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight. I only own the stories on this website called fan fiction. That is what they really meant. I wished I was the writer, but I am not. So, sponsor person, STOP SAYING THAT I OWN TWILIGHT AND HARRY POTTER! **

**Sponsor person: But you do own them. I am giving you permission to own them. You see I am really Edward. I killed SM and J.K Rowling, so they can't own them anymore. (Evil grin on my face)**

**Me: EDWARD CULLEN! HOW COULD YOU KILL THEM? YOU BETTER WATCH OUT, I AM SO COMING AFTER YOU AND YOU REAL REGRET WHAT YOU DID. (I then ran at him with fire)**

**Edward: (Running away, screaming like a girl)**

**Me: (Out of breath) guess who I found? SM and J.K Rowling ARE NOT DEAD! Now a word from them both.**

**SM and J.K Rowling: Thank you Bella for saving us. Just to let y'all know, Bella here, does not own HP and Twilight. Now on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time:<strong>

A few minutes later, they both came down. I then told them of the night's events. None of them were mad; oh no, all three were pissed. They were about to go hunt Edward down, but I stopped them and said, "Come on, let's go eat. We can deal about it later. Besides, I know Carlisle and Esme will want to see me later and they would have done something to him anyways, but I don't blame y'all, I want to too. But, let's just go eat."

"Ok, fine, but I am not forgetting about this. He will pay." Harry said.

"I know. I wouldn't expect you to forget."

After that we went down to the Great Hall laughing and having fun, except when someone pulled me to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Now:<strong>

I looked up to see that it was Emmett. He had a huge grin on his face. I just laughed. I had thought it was Edward, but I am glad that it was not him.

"Hey Emmett, it is great to see you. How was the hunt?"

"It was fine. I heard about what happened after I left. Are you ok? I am so going to kill Eddie boy for doing this."

"I am ok now. Thanks. I don't really care what happens to him. We were just heading down to breakfast, want to come?"

"Sure."

We then headed down there.

When we walked in, I saw Edward. He was looking right at me. I then looked at the teacher's table and saw Carlisle and Esme looking at me with concerned eyes. I would talk to them after I was done here.

We sat down in our usual spot and started eating.

I then heard a soft pop, and knew it was Dobby.

I turned around and was correct.

"Hey Dobby. My usual and could you get Emmett the same. Please and thank you Dobby."

"Sure thing my lady." He said.

He was gone and back in 2 minutes. I took both drinks from him and he left.

I handed Emmett his and he looked surprised.

"Why are you surprised Emmett? You forgot I was half vampire, didn't you."

"I did actually. I thought you had to go out to hunt."

"You don't have to. The elves have a supply of blood for me and any other vampires that are here."

"Wow"

"I know, right."

After that we ate in silence.

We were about to go down to the lake before classes, when Professor McGonagall came up to us.

"Don't forget your timetables." She said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh, thank you professor." I replied back for everyone.

She then handed us our timetables.

We first had double potions with the Slytherins.

Than it was a free period

After that we have DADA, again with Slytherins.

Than lunch.

We then had Care of Magical Creatures.

Our last class for the day was History.

We don't have the same schedule every day. We have different classes other days, but some days, we have the same classes as the day before.

We than left for the lake.

Classes don't start until 10, so we had time, it was only 9.

We sat there for a while, just talking, until someone came up to us.

I looked toward them and saw Carlisle and Esme.

"Hello Carlisle and Esme."

"Morgan, you know to call us mom and dad, right?" Esme said.

"I know Mom."

"We wanted to talk to you for a little bit, if that is ok." My father said.

"That is fine. See y'all in potions."

"Ok, see you then." Everyone said.

Before we left Harry came to give me a hug.

"See you later Lilly." He said.

"Ok, by Harry" I said back.

After that we left to go to their office.

Once we got there, we settled down and the room went quite.

I knew what my parents wanted because they still had the concerned look.

"Morgan, are you ok?" my father asked.

"I am fine now. Still a bit shaken up though." I said with tears in my eyes.

Once they saw that I had tears in my eyes, they both came over to me and put their arms around me.

"Everything will be ok Morgan." My mother said.

I just sat there crying.

After I was done, Carlisle pulled away from me to look in my eyes and started to talk to me.

"We asked Alice to watch Edward, so he doesn't pull that stunt again. I can't believe he did that. We both told him to stay away from you for now on. We have already talked to your friends and we told them that if he tries again, to come and get us. We talked to Dumbledore and he agrees that Edward should not be allowed to go to any school activities. He also has dentition every night for the rest of the time we are here with McGonagall." Carlisle said.

All I could do was nod my head.

We sat there for a while, until we had to leave. Carlisle walked me to potions since we were 10 minutes late. Esme headed to her class.

Once we got there, I went to sit down by Harry.

Carlisle talked to Professor Snape, to tell him why I was late. He understood.

Carlisle then gave me a smile and a we-will-talk-later-ok look.

All I could do was nod my head.

For some reason, Professor Snape likes me better than Harry. I don't know why he does, but he does.

I saw that my cousin Draco was sitting at the table next to me and Harry giving me a concerned look. Just like the one that Carlisle and Esme gave me.

Yes, Draco is my cousin. The Malfoy's are my relatives.

I knew we need to talk. I just didn't have time when I got here.

After Potions was done, we headed back to the lake.

While we were walking down there, I heard a "Wait up"

I look behind us to see Draco running towards us.

He finally got to us and gave me a hug.

"Hey Drake. Sorry I didn't get time to talk to you yet."

"Hey Bells. I understand, you were busy. Can I join y'all? I have a free period too."

"Ok" we all said.

We then went down there. We just sat in silence. Draco spoken up after a while.

"What happened when you left Morgan?"

I then explained what had happened, including the previous night's event and what happened with Carlisle and Esme that morning. Oh, I also told him what happened in Dumbledore's office too.

Once I got done, he had the same face as everyone else did when I told them.

"I can't believe he did that! He is going to pay for what happened last night. Are you ok Morgan?"

"I am fine Drake. Thanks. We better headed back up to the castle and go to DADA."

We then left.

The day went fast. It was already time for dinner.

I told everyone that I would meet them in the Great Hall.

"Are you sure Morgan? Do you want someone to go with you?" Hermione said with concern.

"I will be ok. I am just going to the girl's bathroom."

"Ok, if you are sure." She said.

"I'm sure."

They then left.

I walked to the girl's bathroom. Once I was done, I forgot that I left something in my room. So I went up to get it.

Before I could leave, I saw someone moving around the room.

"Who's there?" I called out scared.

All I heard was movement. I then saw someone standing right in front of me.

I knew who it was. It was…

**A/N: Ok people. There is the next chapter. Thank you for being patient with me. The first 3 people to guess who the person is, gets the next chapter dedicated to them. SO PLEASE GUESS AND REVIEW!**

**BELLAXSTARFIRE7745231**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

**Going home, finally**

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it has been a while. I have been swamped. I first had band camp for two weeks, than I went on vacation for 5 days. Then the day after I get back, I had freshmen marching band. Right now I am doing marching band with the whole band. I am very tired. So I am sorry if I don't update much, but I am going to be swamped this year, so please just be patient with me. **

**Anyways, I do not own HP or Twilight. **

**Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to JoanFuckingJett and for guessing correctly on who the person is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time:<strong>

I told everyone that I would meet them in the Great Hall.

"Are you sure Morgan? Do you want someone to go with you?" Hermione said with concern.

"I will be ok. I am just going to the girl's bathroom."

"Ok, if you are sure." She said.

"I'm sure."

They then left.

I walked to the girl's bathroom. Once I was done, I forgot that I left something in my room. So I went up to get it.

Before I could leave, I saw someone moving around the room.

"Who's there?" I called out scared.

All I heard was movement. I then saw someone standing right in front of me.

I knew who it was. It was…

* * *

><p><strong>Now:<strong>

I knew who it was. It was Edward.

"How in the HELL did you get in here? Boys aren't allowed in the girls dormitories. That is why the staircases go flat when a boy steps on them." I said to him.

"Hello again **Bella**, and don't forget I can climb the side of the castle."

SHOOT! Note to self, never again leave window opened, even when I am in the room.

"STOP CALLING ME BELLA! My real name is MORGAN, not BELLA!"

"You can drop the act now Bella. No one is here." He said while getting even closer to me. Before I could even use one of my powers to help me get away, or get to my wand, he grabbed my hands and pushed me onto my bed. I tried to get away, but couldn't.

He then started kissing me, as hard as he could. My lips felt like they were going to break off of my mouth. I felt my lips start to bruise. I knew it would be a while before Alice could get up here, if she saw this.

He then stopped the kiss, but was still holding my hands tight. "Come on Bella, don't make me have to hurt you more, just snap out of it and we can leave and be happy together again. I didn't mean anything that I said in the forest; I was just trying to protect you. I love you Bella."

"Let _go_ of me Eddie boy." I said.

"You know that I hate people calling me _Eddie boy_ and I will not let go of you. If I have to hurt you, then I will, if it means it will snap you out of whatever spell or potion you are in, than fine. But just remember this, I will be regretting everything that I do and I hope you will forgive me."

"I will _never _forgive you Eddie boy and you better hope you live after this and you better hope that Carlisle and Esme doesn't kick you out. Wait, what is that on your arm?" On his arm was a symbol for a death eater. "Wait a sec, you are a Death eater? But that doesn't make any since at all. How are you a death eater, without Carlisle finding out?"

"Yes, I am a death eater. I really don't love you. I was told to be your boyfriend. I didn't mean it when I said I would be regretting hurting you. My lord gave me permission to hurt you if I needed to. I first tried to get you to come with me, you thinking I was taking you back to Charlie, but really, I was taking you to my lord."

"What about the common room thing? How does that fit, with this?"

"Easy, I again tried to get you to come with me, but you wouldn't. So I went to the first stop, which was kissing you and giving you a little pain, but not much, to see if you would come with me. Now I am at my last stop, which is hurting you, without killing you. You should have stuck with me taking you." He then said. Before everything could sink in, he threw me into the wall on the opposite corner. I felt pain go through me. Right when I was about to grab my wand, he grabbed it from me. I tried to us my powers, but I couldn't. He still wasn't a wizard, even though he is a death eater. I don't understand how he could be a death eater and not be a wizard. Unless Voldysmorts gave him a power, so he doesn't have to use a wand to contact him. That is a possibility. Before I could ponder anymore, I felt him put his hand on my left arm and before I could do anything, he twisted it.

Pain was shooting up through my arm. I then felt him throw me again, but this time into the other wall. When I hit the wall, I was in so much pain. My vision started going blurry and I heard people running up the stairs to get to us.

I then felt my eyes close and all I saw was darkness, but before I became unconscious, I heard my name being called out by Alice.

"MORGAN!"

I then heard nothing, as I fell into unconscious.

_Alice POV- 10 minutes before_

I just got back from hunting. I know I could have just gotten blood from the elves, but I wanted some time to myself.

I walked into the Great Hall and went straight to where the rest of the family was and Morgan's friends.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Alice" they all replied. I went to sit by Jasper, who was drinking some blood. I then just noticed that Bella was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Harry." I said.

"Yeah Alice?" he replied back to me. He wasn't looking at me. He was more focused on eating, then anything else. I looked at Ron and saw him shoving food in his mouth, like he hadn't eaten for days.

"Ronald. Stop shoving food in your mouth." Hermione said. I was silently laughing, but I just remembered what I was going to ask Harry.

"Hey Harry. Where is Morgan?" I asked him.

"She went to the girl's bathroom. She will be back soon." He said, still not looking at me.

"Actually, that was 10 minutes ago. I am starting to get worried." Hermione said with complete concern.

"She is ok 'Mione. Stop worrying. She might have gotten side track talking to someone on the way here. I bet she will be here in the next few minutes." Ron said. He was still shoving food in his mouth and Hermione was still giving him a glare.

"Maybe you are right Ron." She said.

5 minutes have past and still a no show.

"Ok, I am also starting to get worried." Harry said, with complete worry on his face for his girlfriend.

"I am going to go check on-"Hermione started saying, but I didn't hear the last part, because I was pulled into a vision.

_I looked around the room and saw I was in Bella's dorm. _

_I then saw Edward holding Morgan on the bed kissing her. She looked like she was in pain._

_He finally stopped kissing her, but was still holding her down. He then spoken to her, "Come on Bella, don't make me have to hurt you more, just snap out of it and we can leave and be happy together again. I didn't mean anything that I said in the forest; I was just trying to protect you. I love you Bella."_

_She then replied, "Let__** go**__ of me Eddie boy."_

"_You know that I hate people calling me __**Eddie boy**__ and I will not let go of you. If I have to hurt you, then I will, if it means it will snap you out of whatever spell or potion you are in, than fine. But just remember this, I will be regretting everything that I do and I hope you will forgive me." _

"_I will__** never**__ forgive you Eddie boy and you better hope you live after this and you better hope that Carlisle and Esme doesn't kick you out. Wait, what is that on your arm?" On his arm was a symbol for a death eater. "Wait a sec, you are a Death eater? But that doesn't make any since at all. How are you a death eater, without Carlisle finding out?"_

"_Yes, I am a death eater. I really don't love you. I was told to be your boyfriend. I didn't mean it when I said I would be regretting hurting you. My lord gave me permission to hurt you if I needed to. I first tried to get you to come with me, you thinking I was taking you back to Charlie, but really, I was taking you to my lord."_

"_What about the common room thing? How does that fit, with this?"_

"_Easy, I again tried to get you to come with me, but you wouldn't. So I went to the first stop, which was kissing you and giving you a little pain, but not much, to see if you would come with me. Now I am at my last stop, which is hurting you, without killing you. You should have stuck with me taking you." He then said. Before I could process everything, He threw Morgan into the opposite of the wall. _

I was then brought out of my vision by Jazz shaking me.

"Alice. What did you see?" Jasper asked with complete concern.

"Mor... Morgan… Edward... Death eater..." I was still in shock from what I saw. My own brother was a death eater. It isn't possible.

"Alice. What is wrong? What is going on with Lily?" Harry asked looking with complete concern for his girlfriend.

I let out the breath that I didn't even know I was holding until now. I took a shaky breath and then spoke.

"Morgan is in her room. I don't know what she went back for. Anyways, Edward is with her. He was holding her to a bed and kissing her forcefully. Edward is a… death eater. He threw her into the wall opposite from them." I said, when I got to the end, it was a whisper. Hermione snapped out of it, and started giving orders.

"Jasper, Emmett go tell Carlisle, Esme, and the other teachers. Harry, Ron, go get Draco, he is going to want to know what is going on. The rest of us will go to her."

After she finished, we all went to do everything.

Me, Hermione, Rose, Ginny, Fred and George, started running to the dorm. I was praying we weren't late. I just hoped. Once we got to the entrance of the tower, I quickly said the password. The door opened up quickly and I ran up the stairs with Hermione, Rose and Ginny right behind me. Fred and George stayed behind, since they couldn't come up.

Once I got to the doors, I flung them open. I saw Morgan. She was on the floor, her eyes were closed. I yelled, "MORGAN!"

Edward turned around to see me. He just smirked at me.

"You are to late Alice. I am taking Bella to the Dark Lord, and no one will stop me." He said to me.

"Edward, leave Morgan alone." I growled.

"Never" he then picked up Morgan and started to back away. I saw the opened window and knew what his plan was. There was nothing I could do while he had Morgan. She was already hurt, by the looks of it. I didn't want to hurt her even more, but if he indeed got her to the dark lord, then she will be in more pain. I heard everyone else coming in and knew they were shocked.

"Edward, let her go son." Carlisle said.

"No. I won't Carlisle. I will not fail the dark lord."

I then saw Emmett. He was at the opened window. Edward was blocked. He couldn't escape now.

"Give up Edward. You are trapped." Jasper said.

"Let me leave. Or Bella will get hurt." He said.

"She is already hurt. You couldn't do more to her." Harry replied.

"You want to bet. The dark lord gave me power." To prove his point, Morgan started screaming in pain. I was so helpless. I didn't know what to do. Then, to my glee, he got distracted. He looked over to Morgan's bed and saw something, which made him go over to it. He let go of his slack on Morgan, and when he did that, I made my move.

I ran over to them, and grabbed her out of his arms. He was about to take her back from me, when Emmett and Jasper tackled him. He couldn't move, but he did something that surprised us all.

"This isn't the last time you will see of me." He said and then he disappeared into nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is the next chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think about it. **

**BELLAXSTARFIRE7745231**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

Going home, finally

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Please review! In case anyone was wondering Bella and the Cullen kids are in Gryffendor, sorry if that confused anyone. **

**I do not own Twilight or HP. If I owned Twilight, Bella would have gotten hurt in Eclipse, when Victoria was at the camp site. For HP, I would have made Draco nice. **

* * *

><p><strong>Last time:<strong>

_Alice POV_

"Edward, let her go son." Carlisle said.

"No. I won't Carlisle. I will not fail the dark lord."

I then saw Emmett. He was at the opened window. Edward was blocked. He couldn't escape now.

"Give up Edward. You are trapped." Jasper said.

"Let me leave. Or Bella will get hurt." He said.

"She is already hurt. You couldn't do more to her." Harry replied.

"You want to bet. The dark lord gave me power." To prove his point, Morgan started screaming in pain. I was so hopeless. I didn't know what to do. Then, to my glee, he got distracted. He looked over to Morgan's bed and saw something, which made him go over to it. He let go of his slack on Morgan, and when he did that, I made my move.

I ran over to them, and grabbed her out of his arms. He was about to take her back from me, when Emmett and Jasper tackled him. He couldn't move, but he did something that surprised us all.

"This isn't the last time you will see of me." He said and then he disappeared into nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Now:<strong>

_Morgan POV_

Why is it so dark? Why can't I see anything? Wait, who is that? In the far distance I could see a figure, wait a minute that looks like mom. Wait it is mom!

"MOM!"

"Morgan dear. You must wake up now."

"Mom, what is happening? Where are we? What do you mean that I have to wake up now?"

"Morgan, you don't remember what happened in your room at Hogwarts?"

"No…wait a minute. Yes. I died, didn't I?"

"No sweetheart. You are between life and death. It is not your time to die. You must go back, Harry needs you. The world needs you."

"I don't want to leave you mom. Please don't make me leave!"

"You must leave. Don't worry, you will see me again. I promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

She then disappeared from me. I started to get scared, but then it started to get lighter. What is going on? I then started hearing voices.

"Alice, are you sure Morgan is going to wake up soon?" Alice? Alice! Please help me Alice, I can't wake up!

"For the last time Harry, she will be waking up in five minutes." Alice told Harry. Harry? Harry!

I then started to feel weight being lifted off of me. My eyes started getting lighter by the minute and then I was able to open my eyes. I looked around and saw Harry and Alice on both of my sides. I was in the Hospital Wing because I saw Carlisle at the end of my bed.

"Lily! I am so happy you are awake! Are you OK? The others had to go to class. Carlisle got me and Alice out of class. They promise to come visit at lunch." Harry told me.

"I am fine Harry just fine. How long have I been out?"

"2 days" Carlisle told me.

"2 days! Hello Carlisle." I replied. He just smiled at me. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"Probably at lunch time is when you can leave, but you can't go back to classes for the next couple of days." He said.

"At least I get to get out of here. That is better than nothing." Carlisle just had a smile on his face at what I said.

* * *

><p>The morning went by fast and when lunch time came, I was ready to get out of here. I heard the doors open and close and when I looked up I saw Hermione and Ron walking towards me with huge smiles because I was awake.<p>

"Morgan! You are awake!" Hermione said while she hugged me.

"Yep and I can't wait to get out of here." I told her. She just laughed at that and smiled. Everyone who actually knows me, knows that I hate hospitals.

Once Hermione finished hugging me, Ron gave me a hug and he said that he was glad I was awake. We all talked and then Carlisle came over and told us that I could leave. All of us were excited. We all walked to the Gryffendor towers. When we got inside, it was just us; everyone was still at lunch. Hermione and Ron had to leave soon, so we didn't do much. I asked Hermione about our classes, because we had the same classes. She told me she would help me in our classes after dinner. They soon left and then it was just me and Harry. Alice went to hunt to get her mind off of things. We didn't do much except talk and I helped Harry with his homework. We did kiss a few times in between. I don't know how I ended up having him as my boyfriend.

My life is never perfect, not until Voldeymorts is dead. Oh well, I better enjoy it while I can. I just hope Voldey can leave me alone for now.

It was finally time for dinner and me and Harry went to go eat with our friends. Once we got down to the Great Hall for dinner, people were just chatting away. We walked towards the Gryffendor table and sat down by Hermione and Ron. We asked them how their afternoon classes went and Ron said they were boring as usual. Hermione told me everything that went on in the classes and by the time she was done, we were having dessert.

Soon after we left to head to the Gryffendor tower and talked way into the night. Hermione told me everything that I missed in class and Harry and Ron played chess. It was soon midnight and we were all tired. Me and Hermione told the boys goodnight and Harry gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me goodnight.

Once me and Hermione got to our room, we changed into our sleepwear and went to bed.

Hopefully tomorrow will be a good today.

* * *

><p><em><span>Edward's POV<span>_

After I disappeared from Morgan's room, I went straight to Malfoy Manor were I knew My Lord was. I must tell him what happened tonight.

Once I got there, My Lord was talking to Bellatrix about how they were going to kill Dumbledore. My Lord spotted me and said, "Edward, were you able to get Morgan?"

"No My Lord. My adoptive siblings stopped me from getting Morgan here. I almost had her but something distracted me and Alice was able to get Morgan out of my hands. Emmett and Jasper grabbed a hold of me, but I disappeared before they captured me."

"WHAT COULD OF GOTTEN YOU DISTRACTED! YOU HAD HER IN YOUR CLUTCHES, THEN YOU GET DISTRACTED AND YOUR ADOPTIVE SISTER ALICE WAS ABLE TO GET HER AWAY FROM YOU! I HAVE THE RIGHT MIND TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW INSTEAD OF LETTING YOU LIVE! EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!" My Lord yelled.

"Please do not kill me master. Morgan had the Cullen Crest that I know Carlisle didn't give to her. I would of known if any of my siblings had given her one. The only other person who had a Cullen Crest is Morgan's mother, but she is dead. Unless her mother wasn't dead, that is all I could think of to how Morgan has it."

"I killed Morgan's mother, there is know way that she is alive. What did the crest look like?"

"It was gold, a rose was in the middle of the crest with silver swirls circling the rose. It isn't like the regular Cullen crest. It was a special one that I have only seen a picture of. Carlisle told me that he had made the crest for his sister, to remember her by. This was before Morgan was born. I never actually saw the crest in person because his sister had it, but Carlisle never told us that she was a vampire, so we just thought she was dead."

"She can't be alive, but the crest couldn't of just appear out of no were. Which means she is alive. The next time I see her, she will be killed. We must figure out how to take over Hogwarts and get to Morgan and Harry so I can kill them. Edward you are speared for now. Go gather the rest of the death eaters and bring them to me so we can figure out what to do."

"Yes My Lord. Thank you My Lord. I won't let you down again." I then went to gather the rest of the death eaters.

I can't wait to take over Hogwarts and kill Morgan.

After we had the meeting, My Lord had decided for us to invade Hogwarts in a week.

All the death eaters went to train, and since I didn't need to, I went to hunt.

While I was out hunting, I was thinking about how I couldn't wait to invade Hogwarts and see Morgan die right in front of me.

A week better come fast.

It just better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is chapter 7! I am so sorry for the wait. I am hoping to be able to update a little bit more since I got a laptop for Christmas, but I am not promising anything. Anyways that is it, so please review at the bottom and give me feed back. Please no rude comments. I am thinking about taking away Morgan's powers. I will let her keep one power. Please let me know which power you want her to keep and if it should be Edward or Bellatrix that takes her powers from her (except for one). Here are the options for her powers. **

**shield**

**The 4 elements (Air, Water, Earth, or Fire)**

**Mind reading**

**controlling the weather**

**Seeing the Future**

**Empath**

**Please tell me which one you would like Morgan to will be a poll on my page for Morgan's powers! Thanks! If you do the poll, pick the power you want and if you want Edward or Bellatrix to take her powers away. Please, if you have any questions about the poll, don't be afraid to send me a private message!**

**BELLAXSTARFIRE7745231**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Going home, finally**

**A/N: Hey people. I am so sorry about not updating a lot sooner. I was having writers block and I have been busy with school. Anyways I just wanted to thank everyone who voted on the poll. I will keep it up for a little bit longer. The battle won't be until next chapter or two to give y'all some extra time to vote. So basically this is just a filler chapter.**

**I don't own HP or Twilight D: **

**Last time:**

* * *

><p><em><span>Edward POV<span>_

"It was gold, a rose was in the middle of the crest with silver swirls circling the rose. It isn't like the regular Cullen crest. It was a special one that I have only seen a picture of. Carlisle told me that he had made the crest for his sister, to remember her by. This was before Morgan was born. I never actually saw the crest in person because his sister had it, but Carlisle never told us that she was a vampire, so we just thought she was dead."

"She can't be alive, but the crest couldn't of just appear out of no were. Which means she is alive. The next time I see her, she will be killed. We must figure out how to take over Hogwarts and get to Morgan and Harry so I can kill them. Edward you are speared for now. Go gather the rest of the death eaters and bring them to me so we can figure out what to do."

"Yes My Lord. Thank you My Lord. I won't let you down again." I then went to gather the rest of the death eaters.

I can't wait to take over Hogwarts and kill Morgan.

After we had the meeting, My Lord had decided for us to invade Hogwarts in a week.

All the death eaters went to train, and since I didn't need to, I went to hunt.

While I was out hunting, I was thinking about how I couldn't wait to invade Hogwarts and see Morgan die right in front of me.

A week better come fast.

It just better.

* * *

><p><strong>Now:<strong>

_Thoughts_

**In Voldy's mind**

_Morgan POV_

The next morning soon approached. I didn't get much sleep last night, because I kept seeing things that I wished I hadn't seen. It was horrible, I know I have to tell Dumbledore, but I also don't feel like getting out of bed. All the pain that I had experienced from the past couple of days is coming on to me way to fast. I'm not so positive I am going to be able to get out of bed without being in pain but Dumbledore needs to know what is going to happen in just one week.

I can't believe Voldymorts is attacking in just one week. What have Harry and I done to deserve all of this? All we wanted to do was be with our family and friends and not have to worry about anyone trying to kill us because they want to rule the world.

_I have to get up. I just have to. I am the only one who knows and Dumbledore really needs to know._

After that thought I tried to get out of the bed, but when I tried to move, pain shot through me. I had to bite my lip to hold back a whimper because Hermione and Ginny were still a sleep, but of course that didn't happen.

Once the whimper got out, Hermione shot straight up in bed and looked in my direction. I could have sworn she was listening for my every movement and sound, just waiting to hear me moan or whimper or something that indicated that I was in some kind of pain.

"Are you ok Morgan?" she asked with worry in her tone and on her face.

"I'm fine 'Mione just slept the wrong way" I lied. I was not fine and I could tell by her face that she didn't believe me.

"You are so not fine Morgan. I heard you whimper and people don't whimper unless they are in pain. Not because they slept the wrong way."

"Really 'Mione I am fine promise."

"If you are fine, then get out of bed without making any sound indicating that you are in pain."

After she said that, I did try to get out of bed and was successful this time. Once I stood up, I let out a whimper; it hurt so much to stand up. By the time I knew it; I was falling down on to my bed. Once I was on my bed, Hermione came toward me with complete worry.

"I knew you weren't fine Morgan. What hurts? What can I do to help?"

"Everything 'Mione, everything. Everything hurts, but I have to get up. I just have to" I whispered.

"Why do you have to get up Morgan? You should stay put. Let me go get Alice. I will be right back Morgan. Don't move."

"I have to get up 'Mione. I have to. I am the only one who knows and Dumbledore needs to know."

"Can't it wait? What is so important?"

"I barely got any sleep last night 'Mione. I was pulled into a vision all night, but the thing is though, I think I was seeing what was happing right then and it scares me. I just have to tell Dumbledore. I just have to."

"What did you see Morgan?"

"I saw… I saw… I saw Voldemort planning to attack in a week. One week. He is planning on killing Dumbledore, Harry, and Me. I have to tell him. I just have to."

Once I said that, Hermione's face went white, very white. If this was the first time I saw her, I would have thought she was a vampire. That's how white she was.

"Oh my god, please tell me you are joking Morgan. Please tell me you are."

"I'm not 'Mione and the worst thing is, I saw Edward. He wants my death. He can't wait to see me get killed. If he can't have me, than no one can" After I said that last sentence, my voice broke and I started crying. Hermione had put her hand over her mouth and was shaking her head back and forth muttering no the whole time.

I just now remembered I was in pain because I let out a whimper that I tried to hold back. After I let it out, Hermione broke out of her trance and remembered that I was in pain too.

"Stay put Morgan and don't move. I will be right back."

After she said that, she ran out of the door. I was surprised that Ginny didn't wake up through everything that just happened. Ron always said she was a heavy sleeper.

I decided to lie back down since there isn't anything else I could do. I tried to get some more sleep while I waited for Hermione to come back, but I couldn't. Once I closed my eyes, I was pulled back into the vision, or was I seeing through Voldy's mind? I hope not, I really hope not. I am usually really good at keeping myself out of Voldy's mind. I can't tell what a vision is and what I am seeing through Voldy's head, if I really am seeing through him. Maybe the reason why I am seeing through him is because I am in pain and usually when I am in pain, it weakens my powers some. I was then pulled into a vision, or truth be told, Voldy's head.

"**My lord, Edward just told me something very interesting." Bellatrix told Voldemort.**

"**What is it Bellatrix?" Voldemort replied.**

"**Edward was able to hurt Morgan, which means you should be able to get inside her mind, or at least, pull her inside your mind. By doing that-"**

"**I will be able to give her immense pain and with her in pain in one week, she will be an easy target and so will Harry because he will be protecting her from me. That is perfect. I wonder if she is here right now. Let's try it out, shall we." **

**After he said that, I started feeling a lot of pressure on my brain, and then all of a sudden, pain shot through me. I felt myself getting pulled out of his head and found myself back in my room again.**

When I got back into my dorm room, I saw Ginny, Hermione and Alice all staring at me with complete worry.

_When did Ginny wake up?_

I didn't really have time to worry about when Ginny woke up because I felt pain shoot through me and this time it was from the last couple of days and just now.

I let out a whimper and that just got 'Mione, Ginny, and Alice more worried.

"Rose, what happened?" Ginny asked. Ginny only uses Rose sometimes; it just depends on what is going on. You never know when she is going to call me that. "I woke up seeing you on the bed holding your head and I heard Hermione and Alice running upstairs."

"Morgan, what happened? What did you see?" Hermione asked.

"What in the heck is going on? One minute I am in the commons and the next Hermione is dragging me upstairs as if she had vampire strength?" Alice asked.

My head started really pounding and the pain was getting worse. All of their questions isn't helping my head what so ever.

"Will you guys be quiet! Please. I will answer all of the questions, but please stop talking! Now to answer Hermione's question first.

"I was pulled into his head. He knew I was there 'Mione. He knew I was there. He knows Edward hurt me and I know his plan too. He figures that if I am in pain next week I will be an easy target which will also make Harry an easy target as well since he will be trying to protect me. It's fool proof 'Mione, its fool proof. I can't stop myself from getting pulled in. Usually when I am not in pain, I have full control of my powers, but when I am in pain, than my powers weaken. This also means it will take a lot more control to not get pulled in. What am I going to do?"

"This is so not good. Not good at all. You have to try Morgan, you have to. You can't get pulled into his head; it's bad enough that Eddie got his hands on you. You can't let him get his hands on you either."

"I don't know if I can stop it 'Mione. I just don't know. It hurts so much; so much."

"I know it does, but you have to try. Try for me, try for Dumbledore, and try for Harry. Try for Sirius and your mother. Please Morgan, please."

"Ok, 'Mione. I will try the best I can, but I am not promising anything."

"Ok, I am totally lost here. Ginny, do you know what is going on?" Alice asked.

"Nope, I don't Alice. I was wondering the same thing. What is going on Morgan?"

"Sorry guys, I totally forgot you were here. Um, to put it simply, Voldy is planning on attacking in one week and wants Dumbledore, Harry and me dead. Plus I am feeling the pain that Edward caused a few days ago and Voldy can pull me into his head and give me pain. This is why I was holding my head when you woke up Ginny. Oh and one more thing. Edward wants me dead. If he can't have me, no one can. That was what he was thinking about last night when I was pulled into his and Voldy's head."

"You have to be kidding me Morgan. You have to be" Ginny said.

"That's funny Ginny, you almost said the exact same words as 'Mione said when she found out and I am not kidding. It's for… oww."

"Are you ok Morgan?" Hermione asked with complete concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine 'Mione; nothing to worry about."

"Yeah right; you are so not fine. Someone needs to go get Carlisle and tell Harry what is going on." Hermione said.

"Carlisle can't get up here remember Hermione? It's not like we are in the boy's dorm" Ginny spoke up.

"Shoot, I totally forgot about that. Well, looks like it is plan B. We take Morgan to Carlisle."

"Really Hermione I am fine. I just need to go talk to Dumble-"before I could finish my sentence, I let out a whimper.

"Come on Bella. You aren't fine. Don't make me go get Emmett. He will find a way up here to get you to Carlisle." Alice said.

"Fine, I will go to Carlisle."

"Well let's go then." Hermione said.

"I will be there soon, I am going to go tell the boys what is going on." Ginny said.

"Ok Ginny. See you there. Come on Morgan."

"Bye Ginny. Wait, hang on one minute. 'Mione, you and I are still in our sleep wear. We can't leave yet."

"Your right well then let's gets changed."

"I am going to tell Carlisle what is going on so he is ready. I will see you guys there." Alice said.

"Ok, bye Alice." Hermione said.

Alice and Ginny then left the room. When I tried to stand back up, I was successful and went to the bathroom very slowly.

* * *

><p>Once I was done getting ready, me and Hermione left the room. It took us a while to get to the Hospital wing. Once there, we saw Carlisle and Alice waiting for us.<p>

Once Carlisle saw me, he came straight for me and started asking questions. All I could feel was the pain and my head pounding. It felt like someone was taking a hammer to my head. I started feeling darkness trying to pull me in and all I wanted to do was allow it; to escape from all of this pain and to hopefully see mom again.

Before I fell unconscious, I felt and heard Carlisle calling and shaking me, but I couldn't answer back.

All I saw was darkness and then I fell unconscious for the second time this week.

* * *

><p><em><span>Ginny's POV- When she leaves the room to tell the boys what is going on<span>_

_I can't believe V... Vo... You-know-who is attacking in just one week. This can't be happing._

I thought to myself while I walked downstairs to tell Ron and Harry what is going on.

Once I got down into the commons, I saw Harry and Ron sitting on the couch talking. I walked closer to them and then Ron saw me; he waved me over to them.

Once there he said, "Hey Ginny. Where are the girls?"

"Uh, that's the thing; something happened to Morgan."

"What happened to Lily, Ginny?" Harry asked me with complete concern.

"I really don't understand this myself, but you-know-who is attacking in one week." Both of their eyes went wide with that news.

"You have to be kidding me Ginny. He can't be attacking in one week and how do you know?" Ron asked.

"I am not kidding Ron. Morgan was pulled into Edward and V... Vo... You-know-who's head last night. Morgan woke up this morning feeling the pain that Edward gave her and now You-Know-Who can pull her into his head and give her pain. So basically his plan is to keep Morgan in pain until he attacks and then Morgan and you, Harry, will be easy targets. Because you, Harry, will be trying to protect Morgan from You-Know-Who."

"Where is Lilly?" Harry asked.

"Hermione took her to Carlisle."

"Let's go then."

* * *

><p>Once we arrived at the Hospital Wing, we saw Alice, Hermione and Carlisle surrounding Morgan.<p>

"Hermione what happened?" Harry asked.

"She passed out Harry. At one minute she was fine and the next minute she started closing her eyes. Carlisle tried to get her to stay awake, but couldn't" Hermione replied.

"Someone needs to go tell Professor Dumbledore about what is happing" Alice said.

"I will" Ron suggested.

"I think Harry should tell him" Hermione suggested.

"Me? Why?I should stay here Hermione. Lily will need me" Harry said.

"Harry, she would rather you go tell Professor Dumbledore what is going on instead. Trust me" Hermione said.

"Fine; I will but please come get me if she wakes up"

"Promise"

I then saw Harry run out of the room.

* * *

><p><em><span>Harry POV- after he leaves the Hospital Wing<span>_

_Why Lily? Why?_

That was all I thought about when I was running towards Professor Dumbledore's office. That was all I could think about. Just a couple of days ago Edward attacks her and she just woke up yesterday and now she is unconscious because Voldemort gave her pain through her mind.

_Is that even possible?_

I finally reached the entrance for the stairs that lead up to Professor Dumbledore's office. I quickly said the password which was butter beer. I then found myself in front of his office door and I knocked.

"Come in Harry" Professor Dumbledore said in a soft voice.

I quickly went in and saw that the room looked exactly the same as it was the last time I was in here.

I saw Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk looking bored.

"What do you need Harry?"

"It's Lily sir. She is in the Hospital Wing because she was in pain when she woke up this morning. She got pulled into Voldemort's mind and Edward's mind also."

"I thought she couldn't get pulled in?"

"That's what I thought too sir, but apparently when she is in pain, her powers weaken and it takes her more strength to stop herself."

"Is she ok Harry?"

"She is unconscious right now sir. She saw something very important last night. She apparently saw Voldemort plan an attack next week on the school. He knows that Edward gave Lily pain and he is taking advantage of it. He figures that if she is in pain the day of the battle, that she will be defenseless, which will cause me to protect her and that will make me an easy target also. He also wants to kill you too Professor. What are we going to do? We need Lily to not be in pain when it comes time for the battle, since she is one of our best fighters and I can't do this without her."

"This is not good, not good at all. Thank you for telling me Harry. I want you to get Dumbledore Army together and tell them what is going on. We will need them. I will go tell the other teachers. We will need to prepare for next week. Hopefully Morgan will be awake by then and not in pain."

"What if she is in pain when she wakes up? Or worse, not awake when it is time."

"We will figure that out if it comes up. For now, get Dumbledore Army ready and continue with school. Do not tell anyone about this battle unless they are in the army. We don't need uproar from all the students. When the time comes, we will recruit the students who are of age and anyone outside of school. Now go."

"Yes Professor."

I then left the office. I went straight to the Hospital Wing to see how Lily was and to get help on getting all of the army together.

Once I arrived back, I saw everyone around Morgan. I went straight up to Hermione and asked how Morgan was doing.

"She hasn't woken up yet Harry and it doesn't look good. What did Professor Dumbledore say?"

"We need to gather the army up and tell them what is going on. He said to not tell anyone else because we don't need a uproar from everyone."

"Ok, I will get Ron and Ginny to help me out. Will you be ok by yourself?"

"I will be, if you don't mind me not joining in with helping."

"I don't mind and besides, I can tell that you need some time with Morgan."

Hermione then left my side to go tell Ron and Ginny. I then saw all three of them leave and I was by myself with Carlisle and Alice. While I sat in the chair next to Lily, all I could think about was the outcome of the coming battle.

_Was Voldemort going to get his wish? Will we fall at his hands? And most importantly, will Lily be awake by then?_

That was what was going through my mind the whole time, while I sat next to Lily. Hoping that she would wake up and tell me that it was all a joke. That we weren't about to face our biggest battle next and that she was kidding about being in pain and is sorry about scaring me. But I knew this wasn't a dream. That Lily is really in pain and that Voldemort is planning to attack next week.

Why can't this be a nightmare?

Why?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is chapter 8! This is the longest chapter that I have written ever. I hope you enjoyed it. I leave for Orlando with my band Friday, so it will be a while before I update. I probably won't be able to update until June. It just depends. I have a lot of things to do in May. Anyways, please tell me what you think and please vote. **

**Shield- Edward, Air- Edward and seeing the future- Bellatrix are in the lead. So please vote, even if you vote in your comment. Here is everything that you will need if you vote through your comment. **

**shield**

**The 4 elements (Air, Water, Earth, or Fire)**

**Mind reading**

**controlling the weather**

**Seeing the Future**

**Empath**

**And tell me if you want Edward or Bellatrix to take away her powers. Remember she can only have one power, but I might make an exception when I close the poll. It just depends on who is in the lead.**

**Anyways, please REVIEW!**

**BELLAXSTARFIRE7745231**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Going home, finally**

**A/N: I really don't have an excuse for you guys except that I was being lazy and wasn't sure how I should do this chapter. Right this minute I don't even know when the battle is going to be. This will be a filler chapter. If any of you are good at writing battle scenes, I could use some help in writing the battle. Anyways, I don't own HP or Twilight**

**Last time: **

* * *

><p><em><span>Harry POV<span>_

"We need to gather the army up and tell them what is going on. He said to not tell anyone else because we don't need uproar from everyone."

"Ok, I will get Ron and Ginny to help me out. Will you be ok by yourself?"

"I will be, if you don't mind me not joining in with helping."

"I don't mind and besides, I can tell that you need some time with Morgan."

Hermione then left my side to go tell Ron and Ginny. I then saw all three of them leave and I was by myself with Carlisle and Alice. While I sat in the chair next to Lily, all I could think about was the outcome of the coming battle.

_Was Voldemort going to get his wish? Will we fall at his hands? And most importantly, will Lily be awake by then?_

That was what was going through my mind the whole time, while I sat next to Lily, hoping that she would wake up and tell me that it was all a joke. That we weren't about to face our biggest battle next and that she was kidding about being in pain and is sorry about scaring me. But I knew this wasn't a dream. That Lily is really in pain and that Voldemort is planning to attack next week.

Why can't this be a nightmare?

Why?

* * *

><p><strong>Now:<strong>

_Thoughts_

_**Vision**_

_Alice POV_

At one point I'm in the commons minding my own business, then all of a sudden, Hermione comes running like a bat out of hail towards me and starts pulling me upstairs. I asked her what was wrong and she said it was Bella. Once there things went in fast motion, if I was anything but a vampire I wouldn't have understood what was going on and I still don't. I remember telling Hermione that I would prepare Carlisle about Bella coming but nothing else really. It was all blurry and this is coming from a vampire who sees the future. I didn't really catch up to reality until I saw Hermione, Ron and Ginny leave and Harry sit by Bella.

"Come on Lily, please wake up. We can't let Voldy win, we just can't. You have to wake up and get better please Lily please," Harry whispered to Bella.

I felt so bad for Harry; he has had to deal with everything. It's amazing he hasn't dropped dead from everything that has happened.

_Why them? What have they done to deserve all of this? All they did was live and they have people after them._

"Alice, can I talk to you for a minute?" I heard Carlisle whisper to me. All I could do was nod and follow him to his office which was his temporary office.

"She's not doing well is she Carlisle?" I asked him not really wanting to know.

"No she isn't Alice. At this point there is a good chance that she won't wake up in time for the battle. She is in a coma from what I can tell. If Voldemort keeps sending her pain, I'm not sure she real ever wake up again. If she does, it will be after the battle and even then she real be in a lot of pain."

"What are we going to do Carlisle? With Bella out, we all know that Harry will want to stay by her side and he will become an easy target. He and Bella are the only ones able to stop You Know Who and with Bella out, Harry will have to be strong for both of them. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Alice; we need to make sure Harry understands that he will have to kill You Know Who himself if there is even a remote possibly of Morgan living. Alice, are you alright?"

That was the last thing I heard from him before I was pulled into a vision.

"**My lord, there is someone here to see you. She says she can help out with the upcoming battle." Bellatrix says.**

"**Bring her in Bellatrix," You Know Who says.**

"**Yes my lord," then Bellatrix leaves the room.**

**After a few moments the person walks in. I can't really see who it was but I knew it couldn't be good.**

"**Who are you?" You Know Who asks.**

**When the person turned around, I thought my heart literally broke in half and that I grew even paler if that was possible.**

"**I am Victoria and I also want to see Morgan die. My mate was killed because of her, it is only fair that she also dies," Victoria says with a wicked smile.**

"**Hello Victoria, you are a vampire, are you not?"**

"**I am; I am guessing you have a vampire in your ranks already?"**

"**Yes I do. Edward come here please."**

"**You called my lord?" Edward asked.**

"**Hello Edward, why are you not with your **_**mate**_**?" she spates at him.**

"**She thinks her mate is Harry Potter. If I can't have her, no one can. I rather her die than be with someone else." Edward says.**

"**Enough, why are you here Victoria," You Know Who asks.**

"**What if I said that I could get you some more help for the battle," Victoria says.**

"**Tell me more," You Know Who says.**

"**What if I said that I could get more vampires to join your side?"**

"**Interesting, I like it. How many can you get?"**

"**I can get you close to 100 vampires, maybe even more."**

"**Excellent, thank you Victoria; you may leave. Edward stay here."**

"**Thank you my lord."**

"**Yes my lord?" Edward asked.**

"**Why didn't you think about recruiting more vampires?"**

"**I'm sorry my lord. I didn't even think about that."**

"**You are very close to being killed. Go help Victoria and you better not make any more mistakes."**

"**Yes my lord, thank you my lord," Edward said and then fled to no doubt go and catch up with Victoria. **

"Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asked me with his hands on my shoulders.

"Carlisle, it just got worse. Everything is worse. What are we going to do?" I mumbled.

"Alice slow down, what happened?"

"I saw You Know Who and Bellatrix talking. Someone was there to see him and had a way to help him in the battle. Carlisle, it was Victoria. She told him that she would gather him more vampires. At least close to a hundred. He sent Edward with her because he didn't even think about it. What are we going to do Carlisle? The six of us can't hold them off. We need help vampire help. We have to get help from our friends. I know it is a lot to ask of our friends, but if we don't then everyone is gone."

"Wow, I agree with you Alice. We need to have a family meeting now with Dumbledore."

"I will go and send a message to everyone to meet up in Dumbledore's office," I said and then left.

"Alice, is everything alright?" I heard Harry ask me.

"Yeah Harry, everything is fine." I told him. I hate having to lie to him, but he can't know yet. He already has a lot on his mind, he can't handle this information.

I then left to write to everyone and head up to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

><p>Once everyone got there, they all started asking questions about what was going on.<p>

"Will everyone be quite so I can answer your question?" I said. Everyone grew quite after I said that.

"Now first, I think we should tell you about Bella's health," I said.

"What happened to Bella?" Emmett asked.

"She woke up needing to tell Dumbledore something that she saw. Apparently she got pulled into You Know Who's head and saw that the battle will be next week. He also figured out that Edward hurt her and is hopping that if Bella is still hurt in a week, that she won't be able to fight and will make both her and Harry an easy target. Because of Bella being in pain, her powers weakened and can get pulled into You Know Who's head. He can now send pain the Bella. She is in a coma right now and apparently won't wake up by the time of the battle."

"You aren't telling us something, what is it Alice?" Esme asked.

"Esme, there is a chance that she won't wake up again and if she does she will be in a lot of pain." Carlisle told her.

"What! This can't be happening! What can we do to help Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

"We can't really do anything Emmett but hope that she wakes up. Now, let's get to the point of why we are here shall we; Alice?" Carlisle said.

"I had a vision about You Know Who. He was talking to Bellatrix about someone who had an offer to make him basically. It turned out to be Victoria and she offered to get him at least close to a hundred vampires on his side. He agreed and sent Edward with her. We have to get help from our friends, we won't be able to win and then everyone will be gone." I said.

"Wow, do you know which kind Alice?" Jasper asked me.

"No I don't, all I know is that there will be more vampires on their side," I said.

"I agree with Alice, we need to get all the help we can from our friends," Rose said.

"Dumbledore, what do you think?" Carlisle asked.

"I agree, we need all of the help we can get. Will these vampires be like your kind or human drinkers?" Dumbledore said.

"Both, I hope that won't be a problem," Carlisle said.

"No that shouldn't be a problem, but make sure to tell the human drinkers that blood will be provided by our elves and may not hurt any of our students while hear."

"I will tell them that, thank you. We should probably leave as quickly as we can." Carlisle said. We all nodded, agreeing with him that we should leave soon.

"Should we tell Harry and his friends what is going on?" Emmett asked.

"I will tell them, the faster you leave, and the quicker you will be back. Go now," Dumbledore said to us.

We all nodded and left his office, we went to get a few things that we would need and all met at the gate to leave Hogwarts.

_Whoever is out there hearing this please keep Harry and Bella safe? They have to be safe while we are gone. I don't know what we would do if anything would to happen to them. I hope Bella will get better and will wake up. It would be so heart breaking if she didn't wake up. We need her, Harry needs her. They are mates; this isn't supposed to happen to them. They should be living happily ever after without any conflicts. Goodbye Hogwarts and please keep Harry, Bella and everyone safe while we are gone. _

"You ready to go Alice?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah let's go Jazz," I told him.

"Where are we heading?" I asked him.

"I figured we would go see my brother and his mate first.

"Well let's go them Jazz," I told him. Before we left he gave me a kiss and told me that everything would be fine. That Bella would wake up and that we will win this battle.

_I hope you are right Jazz, I hope you are right. _

Then we left to go see if Peter and Charlotte would help us out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is chapter 9! I hope you enjoyed it and please review and don't forget about the voting! Here is a reminder if you forgot.**

**shield**

**The 4 elements (Air, Water, Earth, or Fire)**

**Mind reading**

**controlling the weather**

**Seeing the Future**

**Empath**

**And tell me if you want Edward or Bellatrix to take away her powers. Remember she can only have one power, but I might make an exception when I close the poll. It just depends on who is in the lead. **

**Right now seeing the future with Bellatrix is in the lead. **

**REMEMBER, IF YOU KNOW HOW TO WRITE BATTLE SECENS, COULD YOU PLEASE HELP ME! I WILL DEDICATE THE CHAPTER TO YOU!**

**Anyways, ****PLEASE REVIEW****!**

**BELLAXSTARFIRE7745231**


End file.
